Late Nights and Early Mornings
by It's Not That Serious
Summary: When Deuce's cousin Catalea moves from San Fran to Chicago, new love sparks & old problems rehash. Trouble follows naturally, & no one can be sure how things will end. TyOC, 1-sided DeuceOC. M for sex, violence, mental illness, profanity, etc...


_Hello readers! I'm Lucy and this is my first Shake It Up fanfic. Although the story you're about to read was created out of sheer boredom late one night, I've put in a lot of thought into it since then and I really want y'all to enjoy it. That being said, let me address these two points now:_

_1- This story is rated M for a reason. As a fan of generally deviant behavior and putting teenagers in adult situations, there will be no glossing over harsh content. If things go as I've planned, there's going to be profanity, sex, violence, mental illness, alcohol use and abuse... You get it :)_

_2- There is an OC as a protagonist. I don't like Mary Sue/Gary Stu OCs myself, so I certainly don't intend to subject my lovely readers to a flat, unappealing character._

_And on that note, enjoy and review :)_

* * *

_**Late Nights and Early Mornings**_

* * *

**All That Good Shit- November 28th, 2012**

Ty Blue scratched the side of his nose, careful not to make too sudden a movement and risk waking the sleeping beauty in bed beside him. In the relative silence of the cramped bedroom, he could hear her respire. God, he loved the sound of her breathing. Slow and heaving breaths like each was a surprise and the next was so far away...

Ty smiled, dropping his arm. He watched her chest rise and fall as dawn's light began to creep through the creme blinds of a window east of them. The beams painted the petite sleeper's face an unusual -though, beautiful- ruddy bronze color that caught his eye, but she rolled over before he could get a good look, so he contented himself to stroking a piece of her hair.

Catalea Ochoa was an opportunist, down in her blood and true to her soul. Somewhat hedonistic and slightly unhinged, she had a true zest for life. So much so, it seems, that even when breathing, she snatched every occasion in life. That's how she got him, though Ty was not sure what she wanted with him.

Actually, there wasn't much he could be sure about when it came to Catalea, but these things he knew for certain:

*The girl was severely disturbed.

*She was severely was immeasurably wise.

*Nothing in his life would ever be okay without her.

Now frowning, Ty turned away. He kicked his slender legs over the edge of the bed and rested his hands on his thighs while his thoughts traveled back to yesterday afternoon.

**xxxxx**

_You know, I wonder if we carry memories with us when our spirits leave the Earth..._

Catalea's voice was a surprising whisper and faint through the receiving end of Ty's cell phone.

"Uh, I don't know. Probably", he said, rather sidelined by her words. "Why are you thinking about this?"

_I mean, I don't know. Just thinking about it. It's like, Babe, I'd hate to lose my memories. I've only been alive sixteen years, but I really lived these years. I don't want to lose them. I don't want to forget._

"Yeah. I feel you on that."

_...I don't want to die if I have to forget my time with you, Bones._

Despite the topic of discussion, Ty managed to smile at Catalea's nickname for him.

"You say that like you're on your way out now. You've got plenty of life ahead of you, Cata. Did you take your medicine?"

He heard a soft giggle.

_You know I didn't. I'd rather be crazy than to take that shit._

"Yeah, but I don't like you talking about death and forgetting me, so take your meds."

_Fine. You're lucky I love you more than I hate those pills..._ After a short pause on the line, Catalea interjected. _Hey, Bones._

"Yeah?"

_I think you should come over._

"Why?"

_'Cause Papi is fishing, Deuce is at work, and I feel like making some memories. Like, now-ish._

Ty started to grin like a crazy person.

"Just give me five minutes."

**xxxxx**

"Buenos dias, _Huesos_."

"Morning Babe", Ty replied, pulled from his musings by Catalea's words. "I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No, Angel", she said, sitting up straight with support from the painted pine headboard of her bed. She brushed sweaty black hairs off her forehead, then reached her arms for her partner. She found his narrow, bare waist and settled her small hands on the sides. Surprised, Ty peered at her over his shoulder and he smirked as she licked her tongue out and squeezed him.

"I needed to get up anyway. We got school in an hour", Catalea finished in a grumble.

"Damn school."

"I know. I just want to stay in bed with you, sleep, fade to dust, blow into the air, and take my place in nature. All that good shit."

Hearing that, Ty raised an eyebrow. When he saw the Cuban girl's wide sage-hazel eyes and easy smile, he heaved a sigh and shook his head, you know?"

"Christ, Cata. You seriously need to take your medicine."

* * *

_*Note: Huesos- Bones; Catalea (Kah-tah-lay-uh) _

_Well, there it is. This was short, but it is just meant to be a little taste of what's to come. Second chapter is already in the works and I will try to put a bit more depth in it. I'll get it up as soon as I can._

_Thanks for reading :) Review._


End file.
